


Heat of the Moment

by lawand_disorder



Category: Good Witch (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26011567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawand_disorder/pseuds/lawand_disorder
Summary: Cassie/Sam. Middleton is experiencing a heatwave, but Sam still wants to go for a run. Domestic, married, smutty fluff ensues. Rated M. Oneshot. Also posted at FF.net.
Relationships: Cassie Nightingale/Sam Radford
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Heat of the Moment

**Heat of the Moment**

Middleton was experiencing an unexpected heatwave. August was nearly at its end but the temperature had rocketed up, leaving the residents sweaty and irritable. Even Cassie Nightingale who always appeared unruffled and fresh as a daisy had had enough of the heat. Grey House usually coped fine without air conditioning, but even the old building was stuffy and uncomfortable. Luckily the Bell, Book and Candle was air conditioned so she had been spending more time there than she would normally, especially now that Sam had finally moved in with her. The unprecedented weather was playing havoc with her husband's running schedule, too. He normally ran early in the morning, but with the sun rising so early and the days starting out at a sweltering temperature he had had to change his routine. He had taken to running late in the evening, just before going to bed. Cassie had taken to watching him.

Cassie wasn't one for running herself. She preferred yoga or Pilates, or lifting weights. Hot, sweaty and wearing uncomfortable lycra was not her idea of a workout, but she did appreciate that it was Sam's preference. She watched out of their bedroom window as he disappeared down the drive and onto the street, his toned legs on show as he wore his running shorts and there was already a fine line of sweat down the back of his old t-shirt. On the slightest of breezes was coming in through the open window, and the breeze was warm.

Cassie felt sticky and uncomfortable even though that evening they had eaten chicken salad for dinner and had been sitting out on the terrace at the back with glasses of iced tea before Sam decided it was time for his run. She wanted to shower off the day's sweat and grime, but she knew Sam would want to shower too when he got back from his run. She glanced at her watch, he was usually gone about twenty to thirty minutes lately, so she could fit in a quick shower before he was back but she had a better idea.

For fifteen minutes, Cassie perched on the end of their bed and read a few chapters of the novel she was currently working her way through. When she finished her chapter, she stood up and started to undress, throwing her wilted sleeveless linen blouse and floaty skirt into the laundry hamper. What little air was blowing in through the curtains still felt good on her bare skin. She made her way to their ensuite bathroom and stripped off her underwear too.

The cool water blasting from the shower head almost made her weep with joy as it ran over her overheated body. She washed her hair while she waited, so it was clean and rinsed before Sam got back. Combing the last of the conditioner through her dark locks, she sensed Sam's return. Feeling a little lightheaded, whether getting too much sun or from desire, she wasn't sure.

"Cassie? Oh," He opened the door to their bathroom, his t-shirt was now soaked with sweat and plastered to his still-muscular torso. "Oh," He grinned, taking in the sight of his naked, soaking wet wife. "Room in there for one more?"

Cassie laughed. "I thought you'd never ask," She reached out for him, dragging him closer by his sweat-stained t-shirt, not caring that she dropped water on the bathroom floor.

"Patience woman," Sam laughed, but he stripped off his shirt, shorts and underwear at lightning speed.

He joined her under the spray, letting it wash away the still-fresh sweat on his skin. It wasn't the largest shower cubicle, so their bodies brushed as they moved and they began to heat up all over again despite the cool water.

Sam grabbed the bottle of Cassie's rose scented shower gel and squeezed some out into his hands, making a lather with it before he started to move his hands over Cassie's damp body. She sighed, closing her eyes as his healing hands worked their magic on her. She opened one eye when he realised he was playing more attention to her breasts than anywhere else.

"What?" He asked, his face the picture of innocence while his index finger trailed a circle around her taut nipple.

"The rest of me needs to be clean too, you know?" But she didn't really want him to stop.

After years of dancing around each other, trying to find time to be together, it was wonderful to finally have all the time in the world. With their kids away at college and Abigail having moved out, it was a lot easier to get these kinds of moments together. They didn't have to worry about being interrupted or having to sneak around like teenagers.

"I'm getting to it," He replied, a slightly dangerous glimpse in his eyes that made Cassie shiver in a way the cold water hadn't.

His hands moved down her torso, over her stomach until he grabbed her hips and pulled her body flush against his. She almost gasped at the feel of him pressing against her belly. She desperately wanted to touch him too, but for once they didn't have to hurry this up for fear of running out of hot water.

He leaned down to kiss her, his tongue eagerly seeking entry to her mouth which she willing surrendered too. While they kissed, she reached up to grab his shoulder, firmly anchoring his body against hers while his own hands massaged her ass.

"Cassie," He breathed her name, pulling back from her a little so his right hand could move between them; between her legs.

She cried out softly into his chest as he slid a finger inside her, then another and curving them. He didn't think he'd ever get tired of the noises she made when he touched her like this; it still brought him the same joy and wonder as the very first time they had been together. He rubbed his thumb against her, feeling her clench around his fingers as he pleasured her. He couldn't get enough of just looking at her, her head thrown back now as the water splashed down around them.

"Please, Sam," She moaned, not wanting to go over the edge unless he was right there with her.

"You sure?" They seemed to have become almost telepathic about this now.

She nodded, her hand sliding between their bodies so she could wrap it around his length.

He turned them around so that Cassie was pressed against the wall of the cubicle, the tiled surface cool against her back.

"You're so beautiful," He said, surprisingly tender despite the heat of the moment. "I love you so much."

Touched, Cassie kissed him hard on the mouth. "I love you, too."

Lifting one of her legs so it was bent at the knee, Sam slid into her tight, wet heat and nearly lost it. He was nearing his late forties, but she could almost undo him as if he was several decades younger. He gave himself a second to breathe before he began to thrust into her, slow and deep at first until he felt Cassie's fingernails digging into the flesh of his back. He became more erratic then as they chased their peak together, their sighs and moans lost in the constant pounding of the shower.

Later, both of them rinsed and wrapped in fluffy white bath towels, Sam looked at his wife. He was still overwhelmed with how he much he loved her; had never known it could be quite like this and despite the fact she had been married before, he felt like it was the same for her, too.

"You know," He said, gently tucking a damp strand of dark hair behind her ear. "I'm going to expect that every time I come back from a run now."

Cassie laughed, placing her hand over his.

"I don't know, that seemed like a much more satisfying work out to me."


End file.
